This invention relates to the manufacture of tufted goods, including carpet but more preferably artificial grass, preferably including a method of coating the primary backing to lock tufts in position relative to the backing as well as a method of heat treating tufted fibers, preferably in the form of a continuous process together with the tufting process preferably without the product stopping from before tufting to after heat treatment.